kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi Wiki
Getting Started So.. This Wiki's Talk Page has nothing huh? Let's Get Started :D Guidebook Data The guidebook has character info boxes for each character that was deemed noteworthy enough. It contains the following information: ki type, age, birthday, height, weight, measurements (female characters only), hobbies, likes, dislikes, grades (for those who still go to school), dreams for the future. Currently the infoboxes already have entries for ki type and age. I think we could add fields for birthday, height, weight and maybe measurements. The other information might belong more into the trivia section. Could someone maybe edit the infobox template? I'm new to wikia and don't dare to mess with it. Also, how do I deal with characters that have "refused" to give out certain information? For example Mikumo Kushinada's weight says: "That is not something you ask a woman.", Shigure cut down the poor guy who asked for her measurements, Natsu told his interviewer to "Get lost" when asked about his hobbies, and nobody who went to find out Kisara's weight ever came back. In those cases, should I leave the field blank or insert what is written in the guidebook? Naishode (talk) 21:56, December 13, 2014 (UTC) I'd say just add the written content from the book.Jinetsukenjin (talk) 01:56, December 14, 2014 (UTC) If there is no number use the comments from the characters instead. --Cococrash11 (talk) 05:58, December 14, 2014 (UTC) : I'll do that and, after sleeping a night over this, I think it might be okay to add hobbies, likes and dislikes and grades to the infobox after all. Mostly because I'm too lazy to write "His/her hobbies are "abc", s/he likes "def" and dislikes "ghi"" on every single character page. Or is that a stupid idea and I should just get over my lazyness? I'm still not quite sure where to put "dreams for the future". What do you think should be included? : To give an example for the guidebook profiles I'll just use Mikumo again. : Age: over 90 : Birthday: December 24 : Height: 179 cm : Weight: That's not something you ask a young lady. : Measurements: B: 108 cm, W: 62 cm, H: 99 cm : Hobbies: Driving, golf, horseback riding : Likes: A spring breeze : Dislikes: Midsummer : Dreams for the future: I left them behind on a faraway day... Naishode (talk) 12:00, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Another request: could someone maybe add fields for "Japanese" and "Romaji" to the character infobox template? I think it looks nicer the way it is done, for example, on the techniques page than on the character pages. Especially, when you have kanji, the reading in kana and the romanization for some character and try to fit that somehow into multiple brackets. It looks rather messy. (and somewhat OT, but do you think it's a good idea to add one field for the voice actor(s) as well?) Naishode (talk) 10:10, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Source of Ages and Birthdays So as I was browsing the wiki, I noticed that there are ages and birthdays. What are the sources of the aforementioned? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 01:08, April 7, 2014 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi From the Official Guide Book, here's the list of birthdays. Names may not be accurate translations. Diego Carlo - January 1 Ogata Isshinsai - January 2 Furinji Miu - January 14 Ayasaki Chisato (Valkyrie Tonfa) - January 18 Raigou Seitaro - February 10 Rimi Kokorone - February 14 Sho Kano - February 17 Usami 憐音 (Rinne?) February 28 (Valkyrie Stick/staff user) Kugatachi Kaname March 3 (Freya) Agaard Jam Sai - March 18 Ma Kensei - March 21 Kugenin Hibiki - April 2 (Siegfried) Rin Tachibana - April 06 Ma Renka - April 10 Hongo Akira - April 19 Yutaka Nagashi (?) April 19 (Valkyrie halberd/Naginata) Yuki Hibiki - May 2 (throwing mace Valkyrie) Tirawit Kokin - May 5 Sakaki Shio - May 7 Sayama Yui - May 15 (Female Kodachi Disciple of Seitaro) (Age 16) Nanjo Kisara - June 1 Boris Ivanov - June 12 Shirahama Mototsugi - June 17 Fujimiya Ami - July 3 (Valkyrie Fan blades user) Shirahama Honoka - July 4 James Shiba - July 6 Niijima Haruo - July 8 Raki Hoshinano - July 15 (Naginata master) Akatsuki Asuka (Heidelberg/Lugh) - July 26 Alexander Gaidar - July 28 Cerro Rahman - July 30 Ito Hyougo - August 1 Tsuji Shinnosuke - August 8 Aijo Yuriko - August 9 (Valkyrie whip user) Radin Tidat Jihan - August 15 Takeda Ikki - August 18 Rachel Stanley - August 21 Ethan Stanley - August 21 Saori Shirahama - August 30 Takame Kyoichi (Loki) - September 4 Chiaki Yuma - September 17 (Thor) Taichi Koga - September 19 Marmaduke Brown - September 20 Yoko Igarashi - September 26 (Valkyrie Sai user) Takashi Furukawa - October 4 Ryumoto Yumeko - October 10 (Valkyrie Nunchuk user) Mildred Lawrence - October 10 Shirahama Kenichi - October 12 Christopher Eclair - October 16 Silcardo Jenazad - October 23 Furinji Saiga - October 25 Ma Sougetsu - October 27 Koetsuji Akisame - November 5 Kitsukawa Shogo - November 5 (Berserker) Michael Schtilvay - November 10 (Age 35) Edeltraft Vonschira - November 10 Amata Daidaiko - November 11 (No. 20) Sai Kagero - November 19 Ukita Kozo - November 28 Asamiya Ryuto - December 6 Satomi Kajima - December 19 Kushinada Mikumo - December 24 Kushinada Chikage - December 25 Tsutomu Tanaka - December 31 Jinetsukenjin (talk) 12:17, August 2, 2014 (UTC) Jinetsukenjin Full chapter names Hello everyone! Is it ok to put full names of chapters? I mean like Battle 1: The High School Girl Who Is Like An Assassin and so on. (Nightwolf87 (talk) 11:27, January 26, 2015 (UTC)) Only the name of the chapters not included Battle Number:. --Cococrash11 (talk) 19:29, January 26, 2015 (UTC) no, how it now is, is orderly putting long ass chapter titles behind it is both stupid and unnecessary since the article itself already contains the full chapter title at least two times, once in the infobox and once in the section next to it. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:03, January 26, 2015 (UTC) List of disciple/master by class There seems to be many discrepancies between character articles, Class, and the three paths. Some characters appear sometimes in one path and/or class, and sometimes in others. If I were to clean this up, could we say that I use the individual character's page as the criteria for the lists in class and path?--''COQUIDRAGON'' (Hit me!) 17:48, January 28, 2015 (UTC) Infoboxes Looks like wikia really wants us to use the new infobox format. I could edit the templates and change them to the new format (Old box / my draft), but an admin will have to edit the wikia css to make them look like the old boxes. Here's a website where you can play around with the look. I think we might need different classes if we want to keep the yellow and the purple infoboxes. Or we could just make them all the same color. Should I go forward and replace the old boxes? Naishode (talk) 20:58, December 1, 2015 (UTC) *I made drafts for all infoboxes I could find. I hope I didn't forget one. (chapter, episodes, arc, martial art, character, mouse, technique) We could theoretically replace the old boxes whenever an admin modifies the css. Naishode (talk) 23:20, December 4, 2015 (UTC) *Edited the boxes a bit and made a blog post with samples/css. -- Naishode (talk) 13:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC)